kajishimafandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Knight's Tale
Saint Knight's Tale (異世界の聖機師物語) is a direct sequel and spin-off of the original Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OVA series. It began airing in March, 2009 and is currently on-going with 7 episodes currently released. The series focuses on Kenshi, the younger half-brother of Tenchi Masaki by his father Nobuyuki and new Wife Rea. Kenshi's story is a departure from the previous series with a more western fantasy based theme, though it maintains many of the Japanese cultural themes present throughout the rest of the series. Plot' Summary' Set 15 years after the Conclusion of GXP, Kenshi Masaki finds himself transported under mysterious circumstances to a world called Geminar. After arriving he becomes part of a group attempting the assassination of Queen Lashara Aasu XXVIII as part of a desperate exchange to return him to his home world. Attacking Lashara's floating island styled ship The Swan, Kenshi becomes engaged in a mech-battle with Chiaia Furan a hot tempered seikishi in the service of Lashara. With Kenshi acting as a decoy a masked man attempts to complete the assassination when he is interrupted by Whanaly Shume who quickly overwhelms him with a prototype bazooka. But the masked man is saved by a mysterious green haired woman named Doll. After Doll escapes with the masked man, Kenshi is captured by Chiaia as he collapses from fatigue and illness. After a few days of being suspended in a cage aboard the Swan, Doll comes and frees Kenshi returning him to the Masked Man. While in the company of the assassins, the Masked Man laughs at Kenshi and tells him there's no such thing as a way home before attempting to have him killed. Disturbed and angry Kenshi flees after defeating the cadre of armed guards who were ordered to kill him with his bare hands. Left with no options Kenshi jumps from the ship where he is saved by Aura Shurifon, a dark elf and returned to the Swan. Finally falling to his illnes, Kenshi is saved again by Mexiah Furan and Aura Shurifon leading to him becoming Lashara's servant. Cast :Masaki Kenshi - The protagonist of the story, Kenshi is the half-brother of Masaki Tenchi and as such also has the blood of Jurai in him. He is impetuous and mischievous, but a hard worker skilled in many fields in addition to being a grand master level swordsman thanks to instruction by his grandfather Katsuhito. His only apparent weakness seems to be an extreme susceptibility to hypnotism. :Lashara Aasu XXVIII - A sharp and witty young girl, she is the Queen of a small country rumored to be having financial troubles. She seems to be caring and behind all her manipulations still a little innocent. :Chiaia Furan - One of Lashara's guardian Seikishi, Chiaia is young firey warrior showing herself to be nearly a match even for Kenshi's monstrous abilities. Her exterior is hard, but at heart she's really a girly girl. :Mexiah Furan - Chiaia's elder-sister, and an instructor at the Holyland Academy where the rest of the cast attend. Her personality is very straight forward, especially her attentions towards Kenshi. :Ulyte - A mysterious character, Ulyte is another instructor at the Holyland Academy who seems to be informed about far more than he lets on. A quiet and charming man, he seems to suffer from a weak constitution. : Category:series